WereGarurumon's Diner
Matt and Gabumon arrive at a restaraunt next to a lake, where Joe is working hard to pay off a meal. Matt stays to help, not realising that the owner has no plan of letting them go. Synopsis Matt and Gabumon find themselves lost after travelling on a boat from the amusement park where they left T.K., to whom they promised a quick return. They then follow some other digimon to a restaurant nearby. As they approach it, Gomamon gets thrown out the door by the slave-driving Vegiemon, landing right at the feet of Mat and Gabumon. They enter the kitchen of the restaurant to find Joe who is working off a meal he couldn't pay. Matt fills Joe in and informs him that the whole group has split up. Joe tells Matt that DemiDevimon lead him to the restaurant where they ordered a large meal, but were unable to pay because he had ‘Digi-dollars’ instead of dollar bills from the real world. Joe explains how his work length has increased due to many silly accidents and his harsh boss. At first he only had to work for 3 days, but he has worked himself up to over six weeks of payback time due to all the clumsy mishaps. Matt decides to help him work off the meal as suggested by Digitamamon, but realizes that T.K. must be worried about him. He tells Joe that he’ll get T.K. and return to help. Before he leaves, the manager of the restaurant, Digitamamon, who is being bribed by DemiDevimon, blackmails Matt into staying. He claims that ‘any accident can happen in the kitchen’ hinting that he might hurt Joe. Matt feels torn because he is worried about his little brother, but feels obligated to stay and protect Joe. He decides to stay for Joe’s sake and reaches his boiling point when Joe continually questions him about T.K. He then apologizes for snapping, and says they’ll be done in no time because he is a great cook. Over many weeks, Joe causes more accidents and Matt has to do his best to keep his cool. DemiDevimon also is trying to sabotage their work in order keeping Joe and Matt working longer and longer, and they are saved only by a sneaky Sora who fixes the problems DemiDevimon causes. Angered by the fact that she and Biyomon are messing with his plans, DemiDevimon decides to approach Matt personally one night and turns him against Joe. Matt begs his boss to let him go find T.K. but is forced to stay. Not much later, Joe drops a plate because DemiDevimon pushed him and Matt accuses him of screwing up on purpose just to make him stay longer. Matt storms off outside and at that moment, Tai and T.K. turn up and Joe explains the situation. T.K. reunites with his brother and Tai tells them they should get going, and quick. Matt says he doesn’t want to leave, and he doesn’t want to go anywhere with Joe anyway, complaining again that Joe is doing everything wrong on purpose. When Tai tries to intervene Matt lashes out at him to, claiming he’s the reason they all got separated. Then, Digitamamon turns up, along with DemiDevimon to attack the group. Agumon and Patamon chase after DemiDevimon while Garurumon and Ikkakumon try to take out Digitamamon but it's not enough, considering the digimon’s tough shell. Things get worse when T.K is captured by Vegiemon. Joe does his best to save him but then gets captured himself. Matt, feeling touched by Joe’s courage, despite how poorly he has been treating him, manages to activate his Crest of Friendship, which allows Garurumon to digivolve into WereGarurumon for the first time. He quickly defeats Digitamamon, and scares Vegiemon away in an instant. Afterwards, Matt apologizes for lashing out, and the four kids split up into two groups (Matt goes with T.K. and Joe goes with Tai) to following separate readings on their digivices, hoping to find the rest of their team. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "I wasn't lost. I definitely knew where I wasn't, but I just didn't know exactly where I was." :—'Joes definition of "lost" differs from ours. ''"That's what friends do, Joe. When things are tough, they help each other out." :—'Matt' on the subject of friendship. "Easy, Matt. He's already cracked." :—'Gabumon' tries to calm Matt when Digitamamon threatens Joe. Matt: "''thinking I can't leave him."'' Joe: "Did you hear me? Earth to Matt! Come in Matt!" Matt: "''thinking Although, he does talk a lot."'' :—'Matt' rationalizes why he can't just take off to go find his brother. "And why am I talking to myself? Even worse, why am I listening and talking back?" :—'Joe' thinking about what's left of his sanity. "Tai! I'm so glad to see you guys, but don't break anything." :—'Joe' may be happy to see Tai safe, but that doesn't mean he wants another week added to his debt. "We've been here long enough to pay for a trip to Hawaii!" :—'Matt' is furious after being lied to by DemiDevimon. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes